


Fate

by LadyRobbStark



Series: Family is power. Love, Loyalty. That's power [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Klaus, Sad everyone, Smut, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, black magic, curse, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRobbStark/pseuds/LadyRobbStark
Summary: He looked after her for all these months, and she grew attached. It was stupid. But it seemed, it was fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Number Two in my New series 'Family is Power. Love, Loyalty. That's Power'. Once again contains sexual content. Elijah\Oc with a little bit of Klaroline. Feedback is much appreciated.

She was beautiful, was the first thing that came to Elijah’s mind when he first laid his eyes on her; she was small maybe 5’2 or 5’3 brown hair and brown eyes, flawless skin and a curvaceous body. She stood tall with her head held high as she held her gaze with the original hybrid “You’re the only one that can help her Klaus.” Her voice never wavered, her eyes never broke contact. “She’s sick and I….” her voice broke “Can’t help her.” tears shone in her brown eyes “Please!” she begged. Klaus looked to be thinking it over but Elijah knew better. His brother’s face was unreadable to everyone but he, Elijah could see the pain in his eyes. Weeks after their arrival in this desolate town Klaus had become quite attached to the baby vampire. He was fantasied by her, from the way she walked and talked to the way she thought. He saw potential in Miss Caroline Forbes that no one else saw. “What exactly has being happening?” Elijah broke the tense silence, her head whipped towards him. “She can’t digest anything, she just throws it back up.”   
“I’ve tried every type of blood, human and animal. I’ve tried various herbal tonics but nothing. It’s as if...” she stopped, heavy breathing “Go on.” Elijah urged; his calloused hand coming up to rest on her forearm, a comforting gesture “it’s as if she’s rejecting the transition.” Klaus’s hands clenched at his side. Elijah pondered over the various vampire related illnesses that could have cause the rejection off blood. “Have you detected any curses placed on her?” Elijah asked, his voice sending Keleigh into a state of calm, her whole body enveloped with warmth. “I’ve tried, but my magic is not strong enough to hold the spell. There’s something dark there but it disappears when I go near it. The only reason I know it’s there is because Damon said he smelt something off about her but again it disappeared.”   
“Where is she?” Klaus asked, an idea forming “She’s at home.” The words left her mouth, and Klaus was off in a flash leaving the Mikealson mansion, with Keleigh and Elijah behind. She turned to Elijah, “Can you take me there?” she asked him, Elijah nodded his head “Close your eyes.” He lifted her up easily, she squeaked in surprise wrapping her legs around his suit covered waist. “Hold on.” He advised the small woman in his arms, her head turned into the crook of his neck her breath fanning over his ear. His heart rate fastened, it had being quite some time since he has had a beautiful woman in his arms. Elijah breathed deeply before taking off in a flash towards young Miss Forbes house.   
…  
Caroline lay on the bed, white faced, chapped lips and lifeless hair so unlike the bubbly Caroline they all knew and loved. She smiled weakly at Klaus who sat on the side of the bed his hand carefully holding Caroline’s delicate one; her once fine manicured nails broken and brittle. “Klaus,” she croaked her voice husky and rough. Klaus shushed her, his free hand coming up to stroke her hair. Minutes passed before Elijah and Keleigh broke through the bedroom door. Elijah was shocked by the sight of Caroline Forbes; she looked so unlike herself, so… sick.  
Caroline looked up as they entered the room, smiling sadly at the two; one dressed immaculately in a grey Armani suit that was tailored beautifully to his form, while the latter was dressed lazily in black sweat pants and white tank top . “Caroline,” she whispered tears forming in her eyes; her friend lay sick in bed looking like she was at deaths door. “You’ll figure it out.” Caroline croaked, trusting in her friend’s magic. Keleigh shook her head “My power is not enough” her voice rose, her hands shook. Elijah noticed, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder in comfort; rubbing soothing circles into the muscle. Klaus from Caroline’s bedside stilled, a light bulb going off in his mind as an idea formed.   
“Channel us.” Klaus spoke up breaking the silence that had grown in the room. Keleigh’s eyebrows rose up, “That… might work.” She didn’t sound very confident.  
….  
Caroline moved into the middle of the bed covered in a mountain of blankets, Keleigh standing before the bed with Elijah and Klaus of each side of her. Elijah's jacket was discarded and his sleeves were rolled up, Keleigh felt hot and bothered just by the sight of him. She blushed. She lit the candles with a flick of her finger and the light’s flickered out with a close of her eyes and a swift hand movement. She was not weak, no matter how she made herself out to be. She moved her left hand to clasp at Elijah's bicep, her nails digging in slightly. She whispered an incantation that sent Elijah over a metaphorical edge his head falling back as her magic enveloped him in warmth. He shuddered as he felt the magic being drawn from him; her other hand moved to Klaus forearm in a brisk movement surprising Klaus with the sensation that were created at her contact. Every other time they had being drawn from it had being a rather painful experience. This time was rather… nice. Keleigh began chanting, her head tilting back as her magic flew outwards and into Caroline. Caroline’s body was lifted from the bed and a scream was launched from her throat. Klaus’s eye’s flew open ready to pull away and search for the cause of Caroline’s pain. Keleigh tightened her hold “don’t!” she grunted. Her magic dug deeper inside of Caroline’s soul, searching out the darkness that was buried there. Moments later darkness seeped from Caroline’s body, her screams filling the room.   
Everything stopped; the screams stopped, the candles blew out and everything went silent. Keleigh was the first to open her eyes and when she did her heart broke and a loud tearful scream left her mouth.   
Caroline Forbes was lying on a dishevelled bed, her skin greying as death ran its course.   
Klaus fell to his knees at the sight   
Elijah looked on, tears threatening to fall.   
The light to mystic falls darkness was dead.  
….   
Keleigh sobbed from the floor next to the bed where her dead friend laid, her small hand gripping Caroline’s cold grey one. Klaus lay on the bed with her, holding her to his body, his eyes wide with disbelief as he looked down at her. He hadn’t realised how much Caroline had meant to him until she was gone. Caroline Forbes had gotten under his skin, attached herself to his heart unknowingly. He loved her and she didn’t know. She would never know.   
The door to the bedroom was pushed open, Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie stilling in the doorway as they took in the scene before them. Both Elena and Bonnie broke from their stilled trance and rushed towards Caroline’s body, sobbing freely as the realisation of her death dawned on them. Klaus did not move, but only held on tighter, his head in the crook of her neck taking all of her in one last time. “What happened?” Elena’s asked in-between sobs. Keleigh responded in-between sobs of her own “She was getting worse…” her body was shaking, Elijah noticed. He stepped closer to her his hand coming up to her arm in comfort “I tried to find what was making her so sick…”   
“When I did, it attacked. It ravaged her organs, her blood cells, everything; I could feel it. Then it seeped out and she was gone.” By the end, Keleigh’s body was shaking like a leaf and she was breathing deeply hanging over the edge of a panic attack. She couldn’t handle it anymore. Elijah sensing her turmoil pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame in comfort. She sobbed openly in his arm, letting all of the overwhelming emotions fly out.   
….  
The funeral was three long days later; Keleigh used her magic one last time on Caroline, she turned her skin human; glamouring the grey so her friends could say a good bye to an open casket. During the ceremony Keleigh stood alone to the back, Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatore’s no longer seeing her as any sort of friend since Caroline’s death; she was the only thing that allowed her to be in their little gang. Klaus and Elijah's decked out in fine black suits joined her; Klaus’s eyes were red and his hair a mess but his suit was of fine quality, well-kept compared to the rest of him. Elijah had to pull Klaus from his art studio, force him into a suit and pull him into the car to bring him to the cemetery to say one final good-bye. Klaus was heartbroken; an emotion he was unfamiliar with. Caroline Forbes was the spark of light to his darkness and now she was gone leaving him to transcend into nothing but blackness.   
As Keleigh mourned her friend, who was more of a sister, Elijah was there to comfort her at every turn; it was surprising after only having known him for less than a week, it was however welcoming. She had no one else after all. he would listen to her as she told stories of her Caroline filled childhood, commenting when it was needed, and holding her when tears threatened to suffocate her. It was nice. It was a blessing, it was a sin… her ancestors plagued her dreams telling her to stay away from the vampires but she was drawn to them. She couldn’t stay away.   
….  
Keleigh spent more time at the Mikealson mansion then at home it seemed; she was there from morning to morning. She kept Klaus Company when it was needed, as they mourned Caroline together; Klaus studio was filled with drawings and paintings of Caroline and it was uplifting and saddening at the same time to see her happy face looking back at them. Elijah had become her rock, securing her to life. Their relationship grew and grew, feelings coming up and out of the blue surprising Keleigh with how much desire she felt for him. He looked after her for all these months, and she grew attached. It was stupid. But it seemed it was fate.  
….  
He walked in on her in the shower; which would seem impossible with the vampire hearing he possessed but a simple silencing spell had being her end. She was under the warm spray of water; her hand between her legs as she pleasured herself, bringing forth the climax she so needed when the door opened. Elijah’s eye’s landed on her leith body, long tanned legs, brown curls at the apex of her thighs, her hand playing in her wet folds. “Elijah” she gasped at the sight of him, her hand stilling as she looked on alarmed. “Don’t stop.” His eye glazed over in lust, his pants tightening as his member hardened. Her eyes changed from alarmed to turned on in a matter of seconds, her fingers going back to their earlier ministrations. Moving in and out of her warmth and circling the little bud that brought forth the most pleasure. Her climax was so close, she could feel it.   
“Elijah” she moaned, her head falling back against the tiles “Elijah.” It was her moans of his name that brought forth so much pleasure for her, imagining his hand instead of hers; the little mewls were his undoing; he growled, tearing his shirt from his body and pulling his pants of in a haste. The shower screen opened and he pushed her against the tiles, her hand falling away from her wet warmth. His hand sliding up her thigh to where it thumbed her little bud. She moaned at his touch that was so much better than hers.   
“More,” Elijah kissed his way down her neck, sucking the tender flesh leaving purple skin behind, showing the world that she was his, whether it only be this one time.  
His thick fingers slid easily into her core, pushing against tender flesh that had her juices squirting as she came, a squeal of his name leaving her parted lips. His finger gently helped her through her orgasm, stroking the flame that had roared bright. “I need you.” She whimpered as she kissed up his neck. He smirked “As my lady commands” in once swift stroke he was seated inside of her warmth, her inner walls clenching around him tightly. He groaned. Keleigh ground against him needing him to move inside of her. He followed suit bringing himself slowly out before thrusting back in once his member was almost out of the tight wetness. They moved together, their peaks building increasingly fast. Keleigh’s walls clenched and Elijah knew she was at her peak. Keleigh screamed in pleasure as her second orgasm shattered through her; hands clawed at his back as she fell apart. Elijah increased his pace, feeling his impending doom, his balls tightened. His thrusts lost rhythm and it was a few more thrusts before he was groaning her name, and spilling inside of her.  
…  
“Thank you” she whispered sleepily as Elijah towelled her naked skin dry, he smiled “You’re welcome”. Once dried, he pulled back the bed covers and pulled Keleigh to his side, her head resting on his chest tracing circles as she fell asleep in the safe confines of his arms.


End file.
